


Listen To Me

by Oceanscribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All other characters appear only briefly, Black paladin Shiro, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Lance is an idiot, M/M, PINING KEITH, Porn With Plot, Realization, Rejection, a stupid mean idiot, blue paladin lance, but he's alright, don't be too hard on him, keith is still a member of team voltron, klance, pre-lion switches, red paladin keith, takes place during/around season 2, this fic revolves around Keith and Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanscribbles/pseuds/Oceanscribbles
Summary: After a mission that nearly resulted in the fall of Voltron, Keith realizes he needs to tell Lance how he feels while he still has the chance to. This near-death experience gives him the courage to confess, but how will Lance take it? Does he feel the same? Or will Keith end up ruining their recently improved relationship, and ultimately, team Voltron? SHITTTTTTTTTT read to find out *wiggles eyebrows* (or just read the tags to find out lmao).





	Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE:** This fic takes place BEFORE the lion switches (and before Keith leaves to join the BOM) mainly because I miss the original paladin assignments. So, basically, I guess you could say this takes place somewhere during season 2? You decide. I just wanted them to have their original lions, because that is what feels natural and right to me ((with respects to my writing abilities) and apart from the possibility of black paladin Lance because..... Mmmmm). But anyways, just be aware of this fact so you don't get confused while you read this!  
>  Thanks!  
> ~Oceanscribbles
> 
> **Another important note:** The rating is Mature for now, I will change it to Explicit when that content is posted in a later chapter (:

“That wasn’t our best fight, but well done, team. We finished off that robeast in the end, and that’s what’s important.” Shiro stood next to princess Allura, his arms crossed. The mood on the bridge of the castle ship was grim, and there was so much tension in there air, you could have cut it with a knife. Keith shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He just wanted to get out of his paladin armor and shower. The concerned Shiro wore on his face quickly turned to something darker. “However” he swept his gaze across the four paladins standing in front of him “We almost didn’t make it out of there. We were off our game today, and we suffered because of it. You’re all lucky nobody got seriously injured. What would we have done if-“ Allura stepped closer and placed her hand on the black paladin’s shoulder, politely interrupting him. Shiro made eye contact with her and nodded respectfully, taking a step back to give Allura the floor to speak.

“Thank you, Shiro, I have something I would like to say to everyone.” The princess turned her gaze on the red, blue, green, and yellow paladins. “We had a bit of a close call today. Voltron, while it may be the greatest weapon in the universe, is not indestructible. All of you, Shiro included, made stupid mistakes that could have gotten you killed. I’m glad you all got out with minor cuts and bruises, and I hope you all learned from this experience. Those of you that need medical attention, Coran is waiting in the medical bay, ready to treat you. Everyone else, grab a snack, wash up, and get some rest. You never know when the Galra will strike next, and I need you ready to go.” With that, she turned to Shiro, patted his shoulder once more, and exited the bridge, leaving the five paladins alone.

Nobody spoke at first. The realization that they had almost died was finally setting in, and everyone was in a small amount of shock. Keith snuck a quick look at Lance. He looked defeated. His eyes were glued to the floor. Keith sucked in a sharp breath in an attempt to quell the fire building inside him. The thought that Lance had almost died was killing him. A few minutes passed, and Shiro cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Keith was grateful. It was beginning to be quite awkward, and he wanted to leave. 

“Ok team, we’ll talk more about this later. Hunk and Pidge, you should come to the medical bay with me.” He motioned to the two paladins. Pidge had a nasty bruise along the right side of her face, and Hunk was sporting a nasty cut that ran from his chin to the top of his left cheekbone. Keith felt awful for them. Luckily, all he had were a few bruised ribs. “Lance, Keith, do you need any treatment?” Keith looked over at the blue paladin again. There weren’t any major bumps or bruises Keith could see on his face, but who knew what lay under his armor. Keith gulped.

“Nah, I think we’re fine.” Lance answered for the both of them. Keith was overcome with relief. But Lance’s voice was flat and he sounded exhausted. Keith couldn’t ever remember him sounding this hopeless, and a rush of sadness flooded his chest. If he could have anything in the universe at that moment, all he would want would be to comfort the blue paladin. It was a shame he was terrible with words. And people. Instead, he clenched his fists at his side and nodded, letting Shiro know that, he too, was okay.

“Alright. Good. Take care of yourselves and get some rest. Pidge, Hunk, come with me.” Shiro headed off the bridge, followed closely by the green and yellow paladins. And with that, Lance and Keith were left alone. Neither of them moved. They just… looked at each other. Lance coughed and looked away. Keith’s stomach fluttered nervously as he realized he’d been staring. _Whoops._

“Hey, uh… I’m glad you’re okay. I’m going to go shower now, so… I’ll see you tomorrow buddy.” Lance managed a small, sad smile as he looked at Keith. He began shuffling towards the door. Keith’s heart flipped over inside his chest as he watched the blue paladin go.

“Y-Yeah. Night.” Keith called feebly after him. 

He liked Lance.

Hell, he might even _love_ Lance.

All Keith knew for sure, was that he cared a great deal about the blue paladin, regardless of how obnoxious he could be sometimes. They had finally become actual friends not long ago, and soon after, Keith had realized his feelings. The red paladin groaned to himself after Lance was gone and out of earshot. _Why can’t I just act normal around him?_ He thought to himself. He could feel his palms sweating inside the gloves of his armor. His heart hammered in his chest like it was trying to escape. _We almost died today… Maybe I should tell him how I feel? Before it’s too late. What if I never get the chance to? I already have plenty of regrets in my life, I don’t want to add this to the list…_ Keith shook his head and ran out the door after Lance, having made up his mind. 

“Hey, Lance, wait up!” the blue paladin stopped in the middle of the hall, looking over his shoulder to see the red paladin running after him.

“Oh, hey Keith, are you going to the showers too?” Lance didn’t look nearly as miserable as he had a few minutes ago. Maybe the shock was beginning to wear off.

“N-No, I actually just needed to talk to you about something quick…” Keith panted and leaned against a nearby wall for support as he tried to simultaneously catch his breath and work up the courage to tell Lance what he wanted to. Once he caught his breath, he pushed away from the wall and walked closer to where Lance was waiting in the middle of the hall. The soft blue glow from the Altean light fixtures cast a pleasant glow in Lance’s blue eyes.

“Okay… What’s up?” Keith could feel Lance’s eyes on him as he worked out what to say.

_I should have planned this out better._ He could feel his fight-or-flight response kicking in. All he wanted to do was run away and leave this matter for another day. _No. Stop. I said I’d do this. It’s now or never. If I don’t do it now, I might never get the chance to._

“Lance. I… uh…” _Shit. What am I doing? How the hell am I supposed to say this?_ Keith felt the telltale burn of a deep red blush creeping up his neck and coloring the tips of his ears and his cheeks. He clenched his fists and quickly looked down at his feet. His face was burning, and if Lance hadn’t already noticed, he didn’t want him to see. “Um…”

“Yeah? You okay Keith? You don’t look so good…” Keith lifted his eyes nervously only to find a concerned look plastered to the blue paladin’s face. “Did you hit your head when we tried to block that huge blast from the robeast? I got shaken up quite a bit in blue's cockpit, and being a leg, I was nowhere near the shield. Pidge got thrown around green’s cockpit for goodness sake. You should have told Shiro. Come on, let’s get you to the medical bay so Coran can look at you.” Lance removed his own helmet and tossed it aside.

“What? No!” Lance reached out as if to grab him by the shoulders, and Keith stumbled back a few steps, placing himself safely out of Lance’s reach. “What are you doing? I’m fine! I promise.”

“Get back here, Keith. If you won’t go to see Coran, then I’m at least going to check you out.” Lance stepped forward, insistently. “I’m just going to check your head for any wounds. It’ll be quick. You’re acting weird and I want to make sure you’re okay.” He reached out a second time, and removed Keith’s helmet. His black hair fell messily over his face. 

“Lance! No! Wai-“ Keith tried to protest, but Lance held him firmly in place by his shoulders.

“Shut up and let me do this, Mullet. We need you to beat the Galra, and you’ll be no use to us if your brains end up scrambled because of your stubbornness.” Keith huffed and stopped trying to fight Lance off. The blue pilot’s slender hands moved up cup his face. He turned Keith’s head in his hands, gently running his fingers through the red paladin’s thick black hair, checking for any signs of injury. Keith felt like his face was about to catch fire.

_This feels nice._ Keith closed his eyes as Lance checked him, fighting back the urge to moan as long fingers combed through his dark hair.

“Well, I don’t see any bumps or anything. Looks like you’re fine.” Lance brought one of his hands to the left side of Keith’s face, playfully giving his cheek a small pat. “C’mon. I need a shower. And judging by the way you smell, so do you.” Lance smirked before he dropped his arm, turning to head to the showers. There he was. It seemed as if Lance was back to normal now. Keith mourned the loss of Lance's fingers in his hair, but pushed the thought aside as he readied himself to speak again. Lance had already started walking towards the showers again by time Keith was ready. He jogged to catch up.

“Lance, wait!” Keith was firm this time. He grabbed Lance by the wrist, catching him by surprise. The blue paladin stopped and turned back to face him fully again, a look of confusion on his face. Keith gulped and shook his head. _Now is not the time to get nervous. We almost just died. What if something happens next time? I might never get the chance to tell him if I don’t do it now…_ The same thought kept going through his head. He needed the reminder, or he’d most certainly chicken out. Keith steeled his nerves and looked Lance straight in the eye. “Things got really bad today. I know we got lucky and made it out with just bumps and bruises, but it won’t always be like that. We won’t always beat the odds.”

“Yeah… Bu-“

“I love you Lance.” The words practically fell out of his mouth. “I love you, and I had to tell you while I still can.” He was overcome with a feeling of relief and joy. _I did it. I really did it._ Seconds later, his feelings of joy turned to dread. Almost instantly, Keith felt his stomach drop. _I did it. Shit._ He looked away from the shocked expression Lance wore. He let go of Lance’s wrist, and it fell to the blue paladin’s side like he was a rag doll.

“Wh-What?” Keith couldn’t bear to look at Lance. He froze, his body rigid as he waited for Lance to process what he had just said. “Keith… Uh… That’s not funny… You really need to work on your sense of humor, buddy.” Lance chuckled nervously. Keith could tell he’d made him uncomfortable.

_Shit shit shit._ He felt a small tug at his heart. He swallowed thickly. “No… I’m not kidding. I… I’m being serious Lance. You know I don’t joke.”

“Keith, I’m serious. Stop.” Lance’s voice had a cold edge to it. The tug Keith felt at his heart turned into a tear. He stepped forward, and grabbed Lance’s arm again, but the blue paladin yanked it out of his grasp.

“Lance?” the seams of his heart began unraveling.

“Please don’t, Keith. Just don’t.” Lance turned his back to Keith and put his face in his hands, but made no move to walk away. He just… stood there.

“Lance… I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anythi-“

“I don’t feel the same.” The blue paladin’s shoulders sagged as he dropped his hands away from his face. He kept his back to Keith. Keith’s mouth went dry.

“Oh…” Keith could barely speak. _I don’t know what else I expected him to say._ His heart shattered like glass. The broken fragments lodged in his lungs and made it hard to breathe. He licked his lips with his dry tongue. It felt like he had a mouthful of sand.

“Jesus, Keith.” Lance whipped back around. His eyes looked wet. “We’re barely even friends, and now you think you love me?” Those words hit Keith in the chest like a ton of bricks, nearly knocking him off his feet. He stumbled backwards, bracing himself against the wall. He felt hollow inside. A look of regret made a momentary appearance on Lance’s face, as if he realized he’d gone too far.

“Lanc-“ Lance scoffed, and Keith visibly flinched, shrinking further into himself. He chanced one more look up at the blue paladin’s face. Lance was crying. Had he insulted him in some way? They made eye contact briefly before Keith focused back on the floor. He heard Lance draw in a long, shaky breath.

“I’m going to shower.” He said quietly, and with that, he turned and walked away. Keith was horrified. He hadn’t know for sure if Lance felt the same before this, but he never expected this kind of rejection. He clutched his chest and slid down the wall, letting out a single broken sob.

_This was a mistake._ Keith watched Lance disappear around a corner, on his way to the shower room. He needed a minute to process what had just happened, and now, he also had to wait to shower. There was no way he could go in there with Lance now.

Keith sat and waited for an hour before going to shower to ensure he wouldn’t encounter Lance. He snuck back to his room afterwards, and locked himself inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear any and all feedback! Let me know what you think! Let me know what you liked, or what you disliked (just be kind about it). Getting feedback makes me so incredibly happy and helps me improve my writing skills a bunch, so it's greatly appreciated!
> 
> I decided to write this fic because I've had writers block for a long time now (just look at the last times I updated my other fics. CRYING.) But anyways, I had this awesome idea, and it kind of pulled me out of my creative block a bit! So I'm rolling with it to pull myself all the way out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'm quite busy this time of year, but I already have most of chapter 2 finished, so I'll try to have it posted within the next week!
> 
> This fic isn't going to be long, I have it planned out to be around 4 chapters right now! There will be smut. MWAHAHAAHAHAHA!
> 
> And just an update on my other 2 fics: I have not given up. Writers block has hit me hard, but I am still making progress on both fics and I will update them once I am satisfied with the new chapters completely. You guys rock!


End file.
